Immortal
by Lady Camille
Summary: Aku akan tetap berdiri meski sekelilingku berubah. Aku akan tegar, menghadapi waktu yang tidak akan aku ikuti. Aku akan memiliki kekuatan itu. Asalkan … kau selalu di sampingku, menggenggam tanganku.


Sedikit nyerempet COFA, hanya sedikit, sih. Saya tidak mau pusing dengan Lilith. Lagi pula saya hanya ingin mengutak-atik Malec. #eh

Sebenarnya tidak berbahaya kok, saya taruh di rate M untuk amannya saja. Sungguh ini aman dibaca.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ada hal yang asing di bawah sana, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat khawatir secara tiba-tiba namun belum bisa dijelaskan. Agak tidak meyakinkan, di luar kebiasaannya yang andai saja ada sesuatu—apa pun itu yang menggangu tidurnya di waktu seperti ini ia akan marah. Tapi kali ini ia bangkit, keluar dari apartemen dan berjalan pelan menuruni tangga, meninggalkan percik-percik gemerlapan dari bekas pijakannya.<p>

Memang ada yang bergerak, agak terseok-seok semakin mendekati gudang—dan merangkak menaiki undakan. Sebelum gerakan-gerakan itu hilang, ada tangan yang berjuang keras untuk menekan bel di sisi bangunan merah bata itu. Entah bel itu sempat tertekan atau belum, sosok itu telah lunglai, jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dari leher—tepat di depan pintu yang menjeplak terbuka.

"Alexander!"

-o-o0o-o-

**Immortal**

By Niero

The Mortal Instruments © Cassandra Clare

-o-o0o-o-

Sekumpulan kelelawar tampak terbang di atas Hotel Dumort yang kelihatan tak terurus, tua, dan gelap. Menunjukkan suasana mistis yang akan cocok sekali untuk menakuti Fana yang kebetulan lewat. Ditambah kelebat-kelebat hitam yang sesekali tampak dari jendela, ini benar-benar seperti rumah hantu.

Derum mesin motor sedikit mengusik suasana sepi di sekitar hotel itu, namun jalanan tetap saja lengang. Suaranya bukan dari arah jalan tapi dari atas—dari langit. Motor-motor terbang yang dijalankan menggunakan energi iblis itu tampak menuju atap hotel. Dan memang berhenti di sana.

Dilihat dari banyaknya pengunjung—baik yang terbang seperti kelelawar mau pun yang membawa motor. Tampaknya di dalam memang ada sesuatu.

Pesta Anak Malam.

Beberapa vampir dengan pakaian paling biasa sampai paling mewah dari abad pertengahan tampak membaur, memegang gelas-gelas berisi cairan merah. Bahkan di sudut ada yang menyiksa sekumpulan tikus—kali ini benar-benar tikus. Bebarapa lagi duduk berkumpul mengelilingi meja bundar entah sedang membahas apa, terdengar seperti memperluas wilayah dan sebagainya.

Lalu ada yang dengan keanggunannya duduk di sebuah sofa, Vampir Barronnes yang tampak paling glamour dari seluruh yang ada di hotel ini. Ia mengamati apa pun aktifitas di depannya. Dan memastikan tidak akan ada yang saling memangsa, mereka tidak akan sebarbar itu terhadap kaumnya sendiri.

"Jadi, Magnus benar-benar tidak datang?" Camille Belcourt terlihat tidak senang dengan kenyataan itu, ia sendiri yang mengundangnya dalam pesta—tapi ini kan memang bukan pesta para Warlock.

"Mungkin dia sedang kencan dengan Nephilim kecil itu," kata pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kelihatan kesal dengan jawaban yang didengarnya, Camille melirik tajam pada Raphael Santiago—pemuda yang di sebelahnya tadi. "Ambilkan aku minuman." katanya kemudian.

Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa membantah sang Vampir Kepala. Raphael kembali dengan dua gelas berkaki yang dipegangnya dengan ringan, cairan merah pekat di dalamnya tampak sedikit bergerak menciptakan riak kecil. "Darah rusa segar," ucapnya.

"Tidak adakah darah Fana?" kata Camille, namun tetap saja antusias menerima apa yang diambilkan Raphael tadi. "Tapi daripada darah Fana, sebenarnya malam ini aku lebih ingin meminum darah dari bocah Lightwood itu—dan langsung dari lehernya."

"Camille!" Raphael berkata sedikit keras, "Jangan macam-macam, Piagam mengikat kita semua. Bahkan Nightshade duduk di kursi Dewan." Kalau pun bisa ia tentu talah menghela napas, lelah melihat lady di depannya ini masih saja bergumul dengan masalah yang sama. Dan kali ini pun pasti belum jauh-jauh dari masalah cinta yang menurut Raphael semakin lama semakin terlihat konyol. "Tolong, Camille, jangan libatkan kelompok kita dalam masalah asmara gagalmu dengan Warlock itu."

Camille menggeram marah, memamerkan dua taring runcing yang memanjang di sudut bibirnya. Ia tidak suka cara Raphael menceramahinya barusan. Apa memangnya yang Raphael tahu tentang dirinya dan Magnus? Ia memang tidak mempunyai nyawa—vampir memang makhluk mati. Tapi tetap masih memiliki jiwa, memiliki perasaan.

Jika Raphael juga menunjukkan taringnya, ini tidak akan pernah selesai. Camille terlalu keras kepala, posisinya yang siap menyerang itu bahkan belum juga mengendur. Mungkin benar, apa pun yang sudah menyangkut hati itu tidak pernah menjadi mudah—terlalu rumit.

"_Lo siento_," ucap Raphel pada akhirnya, ekspresinya tampak menyesal meski sebenarnya tidak terlihat seperti itu juga. Dan kedua tangannya terangkat, tanda menyerah tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Camille.

Camille mengendurkan raut kerasnya, taringnya pun kini sudah tidak tampak lagi. "Setelah pesta ini selesai, temani aku jalan-jalan." kata-kata Camille itu mutlak, tidak ada bantahan.

-o-o0o-o-

Satu iblis Bahemoth sekali lagi tertikam anak panah, dan roboh kemudian hancur menjadi abu. Beruntung Alec memilih panah sebagai senjata, lihat saja pasti sangat menjijikkan kalau harus membunuh iblis berlendir hijau lengket memuakkan seperti itu dari dekat. Pantas petarung jarak dekat seperti Jace memilih menghadapi iblis yang satunya lagi tadi. Alec masih memegang erat busurnya, mengamati sekeliling kalau-kalau masih ada iblis lagi, tapi tampaknya sudah aman dan justru mendapati Jace masih disibukkan oleh seekor Belial.

Kenapa dunia ini tidak pernah aman dari iblis, Valentine saja sudah musnah. Harusnya iblis-iblis itu mendekam saja di sudut-sudut neraka, bukannya malah naik ke dunia Fana lalu mengacau. Sambil menunggu Jace menyelesaikan lawannya—tanpa berniat membantu sama sekali, ia berlari kecil ke arah pohon, di mana ada peri kecil yang tadi hampir dimangsa Bahemoth. Ingatkan kalau iblis satu itu memang pamakan segala. Dan syukurlah ternyata peri itu baik-baik saja, namun masih menggigil ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba Alec menoleh tajam, sejenak lupa sepenuhnya terhadap peri tadi. Pelacaknya bergetar, tanpa getaran itu pun ia sampai bisa membaui hawa iblis yang sangat hitam. Tanpa menunggu Jace ia berlari mengejar. Dan sampai tidak mendengar panggilan Jace yang keheranan.

Anehnya, semakin lama bau iblis tadi semakin hilang. Apakah mundur balik ke neraka? Atau sebenarnya ada hal lain?

"Lihat aku bertemu siapa?"

Suara merdu yang tampak tidak ramah ini menyapa pendengaran Alec. Ini lebih mengagetkan daripada bertemu seekor iblis Pembuas. Jelas ia hafal suara ini, meskipun suaranya seindah fisik yang begitu jelita dengan mata hijau jernih dan rambut silver blonde—rambut yang selalu ditata cantik, perempuan yang barusan menyapa itu—kalau bisa disebut sapaan, bukanlah perempuan yang menyenangkan, licik, dan manipulatif.

"Camille," desah Alec pelan. Tidak menyangka juga akan bertemu vampir satu ini, kemudian beralih ke vampir satunya lagi, "Raphael."

"_¡Hola!_" sapa Raphael dalam bahasa Spanyol. Senyumannya atau justru seringai dari bibirnya kelihatan mengerikan.

Sudah akan beranjak pergi, namun Camille memanggilnya. Bukan suatu yang menyenangkan jika harus berbincang-bincang, mengingat bagaimana _bagus_nya hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Dan bukan Alec tidak ketahui kalau Ketua Vampir itu belum akan menyerah mengenai Magnus—jadi pertemuan ini pun, lagi-lagi bisa menyakitkan untuk Alec.

"Apa maumu?" kata Alec dingin tidak ingin berbasa-basi, mata birunya memandang penuh selidik.

Camille menaikkan sebelah bibirnya, senyum mengejek tercipta di sana. "Aku pikir kau akan menyerah tentang Magnus. Sebenarnya aku ingin menunggu saja. Tidak akan lama jika aku sabar, berapa puluh tahun lagi kau akan mati." seringainya semakin lebar, tidak pernah lelah ia menyudutkan Nephilim satu ini. "Ah! Sebelum kau mati pun, Magnus jelas akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan empat puluh tahun lagi. Magnus yang tetap semuda itu akan berpacaran dengan kakek-kakek. Beda denganku, aku akan selalu bisa mengimbangi kemudaannya."

"Aku tidak peduli tentang itu," apa yang Alec ucapkan jelas berbeda dengan isi hatinya. Perbedaan yang terlalu tidak bisa dipatahkan. Benar kalau Magnus telah menegaskan kalau pasti ada sebuah _harapan_ dalam hubungan mereka nantinya. Kosongkah harapan itu?

"Tentu kau peduli," suara Camille penuh kepercayaan diri, "Coba kau pikir, apa menurutmu Magnus tidak bisa membuatmu menjadi abadi? Dia bisa, Nephilim! Lalu kenapa dia tidak mengubahmu? Renungkan itu."

Alec bergetar, itu benar. Magnus adalah High Warlock, tentu bisa mengubahnya menjadi abadi. Tapi kenapa tidak dilakukan?

Seringai Camille semakin lebar, "Jelas, karena Magnus tidak ingin bersamamu dalam waktu lama." intimidasinya sepertinya mengenai sasaran. "Lebih dari semua hal tadi, intinya aku bukan vampir yang bisa bersabar. Aku sudah pernah memintamu meninggalkanya, tapi kau justru mengindahkannya sama sekali."

Tapi ternyata tidak, Alec tidak akan percaya apa yang diucapkan perempuan ini. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Magnus. Tidak akan pernah lagi!" suaranya sekeras ekspresi wajahnya.

Jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan vampir, satu sentakan saja Alec terlempar ke belakang. Dengan kalut Camille melangkah kemudian menghilang, dan muncul lagi tepat di depan Alec yang tersungkur. "Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?" teriaknya. "Begitu inginnya tetap bersama Magnus? Sekali lagi aku katakan, menjadi vampir bisa menjadi jalan untuk mengimbanginya. Tapi kali ini aku akan menghisap darahmu sampai habis!"

Sial memang, ingin meraih busurnya namun saat ia meraba sayang sekali busur itu telah patah, pasti karena tertimpa tubuhnya sendiri. Alec cepat mencabut pisau Seraph dari ikat pinggangnya. Ia tidak ingin bertarung, apalagi saat ini kaum Vampir dan Nephilim sama-sama anggota Dewan. Tidak peduli Downworlder atau Shadowhunter, semuanya memang telah bersatu.

Namun kalau keadaannya seperti ini. Dimana Camille saja sudah memanjangkan taringnya, lebih tidak diduganya lagi vampir perempuan itu baru saja melempar Raphael menyingkir untuk tidak menghalangi jalan, dan Jacob yang baru saja muncul pun tidak berani ikut campur. Jadi memang tidak salah kalau Alec bergegas menamai Seraphnya, membuatnya bercahaya dan siap digunakan.

"Pisau itu tidak akan berguna, bocah Nephilim." seru Camille.

Alec belum sempat menggerakkan tangannya, dan pisaunya sudah jatuh ke tanah. Benar apa yang dipikirkan Valentine dulu—agak tidak adil, vampir saja memiliki kecepatan mengerikan, kenapa Anak Malaikat tidak memiliki keistimewaan itu?

Perlawanan dari Alec tampak sia-sia, tidak banyak serangan Camille yang bisa ditangkisnya, sisanya selalu diterima dengan telak. Sampai ia tersudut, dengan taring tajam yang siap mengoyak lehernya, Alec bahkan tidak tidak bisa menghindar.

Rasanya panas, saat lehermu tertembus itu rasanya menyakitkan. Bukan sebuah ilusi yang membawa kenikmatan semu yang akan kau temui. Tapi tercekat, bahkan untuk teriak kesakitan pun akan sulit.

Tidak lama memang. Camille baru saja menyentakkan pemuda yang habis ia nikmati darahnya itu sampai tersungkur. Dan Alec berusaha berdiri, memegang lehernya yang masih mengelurkan darah, wajahnya pucat—terpancar perasaan ngeri dan ketakutan dari sana. Ia memilih berlari menjauh, ia tahu ini tidak jauh. Tidak jauh dari tempat kekasihnya.

-o-o0o-o-

_What everyone does, Alexander … Hope._

-o-o0o-o-

"Alexander,"

Magnus Bane duduk di tepi ranjangnya, ia baru saja mengirimkan fire message ke Institut. Entah perasaannya seperti apa saat ini, segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Magnus itu susah ditebak. Agaknya tidak seperti itu juga—gamang, tangan yang biasanya mengeluarkan api biru menari-nari bebas kini mengepal erat menahan emosi. Mata kucingnya berkilat berbahaya, kalau pun amarahnya itu disalurkan dalam bentuk kekuatan sihir, Brooklyn pasti sudah dilanda gempa hebat.

"Alexander," sekali lagi Magnus memanggil nama pemuda yang kini terbaring di ranjangnya, tangannya mengusap kepala pemuda itu. Pendarahan di leher sudah berhenti, meskipun bekas luka gigitan masih tampak jelas di sana. Apakah penting bekas luka itu jika saat ini Alec sedang sekarat.

Menemukan Alec tergeletak di depan pintu apartemennya bukan hal yang pernah Magnus bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia memang selalu suka jika Alec datang mengunjunginya—terlebih jika dilanjutkan dengan menghabiskan malam di ranjangnya. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya beberapa saat tadi, seperti membuat darahnya mengalir terbalik.

Magnus mengetahui benar luka apa itu. Anak Malam mana yang berani melanggar Piagam lagi? Ia bukan Warlock yang gegabah dalam menghadapi suatu masalah, umurnya yang mencapai delapan ratus tahun memberinya penguasaan diri yang cukup baik. Apakah itu berlaku sekarang, ia akan membakar vampir mana pun yang telah mencelakai Alec-nya.

Di bawah sana terdengar bel yang dipencet dengan tidak sabar, anak-anak Pemburu Bayangan pasti sudah datang. Magnus hanya melambaikan tangannya di udara. Percikan api birunya mengikuti lambaiannya tadi.

"Magnus!" teriak Isabelle, ia menyeruak masuk. Kemudian diikuti Jace dan Clary. "Apa—apa yang? Alec!" katanya terbata, mendekati ranjang meraih tangan Alec yang dingin ke genggamannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Jace menggeram marah, hampir menyerang Magnus. Dan berhenti tepat saat Magnus menatapnya. Tatapan yang tidak pernah Jace ketahui sebelumnya. Ekspresi sedih, terluka, marah. Tidak bisa ditentukan mana yang Magnus rasakan.

Magnus mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat Chairman Meow yang naik ke ranjang, mengeong di dekat Alec. "Aku menemukannya tergeletak di depan pintu—dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari lehernya." nada suara Magnus menjadi terdengar jauh. Tidak lembut seperti biasanya. "Kalian, apa tadi kalian bertugas seperti biasa?"

"Menghadapi Bahemoth dan Belial, lalu Alec tiba-tiba berlari seperti mengejar sesuatu sementara aku masih harus membunuh iblis sialan itu." Jace tampak menyesal, secara tidak langsung ia merasa dirinyalah yang bersalah. Harusnya tadi ia langsung menyusul Alec. "Karena tidak ada hawa iblis sama sekali, pelacakku juga tidak menunjukkan apa pun. Aku pikir tadi dia mau berkencan denganmu, makanya aku pulang."

"… Mag … nus—"

Reflek semua yang ada di kamar Magnus menoleh. Bahkan Isabelle yang tertunduk memegangi tangan kakaknya itu tersentak kaget.

"Alexander," Magnus mendekat, meraih satu tangan Alec dalam genggamannya.

Jika bisa dikatakan ini adalah keadaan mustahil, normalnya Alec akan terbangun jika dikuburkan—terbangun menjadi vampir. Dan jika dibiarkan lebih lama lagi ia akan mati. Tapi sekarang, Alec justru tersadar.

"—Ca … mille … dia …." Alec berusaha berbicara. Tapi masih begitu tercekat oleh panas yang seperti membakar seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jangan bicara lagi," Magnus berucap pelan. "Aku akan mencari Camille," lanjutnya, lebih ditujukan pada semuanya. "Aku yakin ada yang Camille lakukan pada Alec. Awalnya aku mengumpulkan kalian, hanya untuk mencari solusi terbaik. Tapi sekarang Alec justru tersadar. Ini—hal yang aku tidak ketahui."

"Aku ikut!" Jace menyela cepat.

Magnus berdiri, menepuk pundak Jace. "Tidak. Kau di sini saja, Nephilim." setelah mengatakan itu ia kembali mengampiri Alec. Dipandanginya wajah kekasihnya yang semakin memucat menahan sakit. Kemudian ia menunduk mengecup bibir Alec sekilas. "Bertahanlah, aku akan segera kembali."

Cahaya biru menyilaukan berpendar—Magnus membuka portal di kamarnya sendiri.

-o-o0o-o-

Hotel Dumort, tidak ada yang berani bicara seperti itu kepala Camille selain Raphael—dan Raphael sendiri juga masih harus menjaga sikap pada ketuanya. Camille mungkin tidak peduli terhadap Piagam. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya barusan, bisa memicu perang antar bangsa Vampire dan Nephilim.

Camille terlihat santai dalam duduknya, memainkan tangannya sendiri yang berlapis gloves hitam mewah. "Kenapa kau secemas itu, tidak akan terjadi sesuatu, Raphael."

"Kau sendiri kenapa bisa bicara santai seperti itu?" Raphael hanya tidak ingin perang lagi. Lelah sekali kalau setiap saat harus perang dan perang, baru saja selesai perang ini, masih harus kembali perang itu. Kapan ia akan bersantai? Berlibur ke Ibiza misalnya—pemandangan malam di sana tentu sangat indah.

"Aku yakin Magnus akan datang—" perkataannya terhenti saat melihat sosok jangkung melangkah di markasnya. Terlebih seruan lantang yang memanggil namanya.

"Camille!"

Senyum di bibir Camille tersungging manis, "—benar kan, dia memang datang." gumamnya, ia berdiri dan bergerak mendekati Magnus. Sangat dekat, begitu seduktif. "Tidak kah kau tahu kalau kau terlambat. Pesta sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu, Magnus. Atau, kita bisa berpesta sendiri. Berdua."

Magnus sama sekali tidak terpancing, ia tidak suka terhadap perempuan ini. Pandangan mata kucingnya yang berkilat berbahaya pun sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Camille. "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Alec?" kata Magnus, tidak mau berbasa-basi.

"Mau minum?" Camille menawarkan, tidak menganggap sepenuhnya apa yang Magnus tanyakan. Dan seorang vampir perempuan mendekat membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas dengan wine di dalamnya.

Tidak tertarik. Meskipun di sini tidak seperti di Istana Seelie Queen, yang di mana jika memakan atau meminum sesuatu dari sana kau akan terikat. Meminum sesuatu yang ditawarkan seorang vampire tidaklah seburuk itu. Tapi ini bukan saat untuk minum-minum, kan?

"Camille," nada suara Magnus lebih mengintimidasi daripada sebelumnya.

Camille mengambil wine, memutar-mutarkan isi gelasnya perlahan, membaui isinya yang merupakan tanda berapa berkualitasnya wine itu. "Apa kau pikir aku akan mengubahnya menjadi vampir? Meski sebenarnya tidak buruk juga menjadikannya anggotaku," ucap Camille sebelum mencecap rasa winenya.

Magnus masih diam di tempatnya berdiri, ia semakin marah pada Camille. Ia tahu masalahnya, apa yang ia jalin dengan Camille lebih dari seratus tahun lalu ternyata menyebabkan masalah yang terbawa sampai sekarang. "Jika yang kau inginkan adalah aku, kau tidak perlu menyentuh Alec! Kau bisa mendatangiku langsung!"

"Aku sudah melakukannya, bukankah aku mengundangmu untuk pesta?" kata Camille, mata hijaunya mengerjap pelan—membuat kilau indah setelahnya. "Semua memang tergantung padamu sekarang. Apa yang akan kau pilih,"

"Kau menawarkan apa?"

"Pilihan bijak akan membuat Nephilim tersayangmu itu kembali seperti semula," Camille berkata sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya, memutari Magnus. "Racun vampir yang mengerogotinya, aku bisa menghilangkannya. Aku memiliki penawarnya."

Magnus tercengang, "Itu tidak mungkin. Jangan bercanda Camille!"

Camille menatap Magnus, beradu tajam dengan mata kucing Warlock itu. "Aku hidup di panjangnya waktu yang sama denganmu, Magnus! Jangan kau pikir hanya kau yang tahu segala hal. Aku pun menyimpan bermacam informasi yang mungkin sama banyak seperti yang kau tahu. Dan aku bisa mencipta ramuan anti dari racun yang diproduksi oleh tubuhku—aku telah menemukan penangkalnya."

Mau tidak mau Magnus harus percaya, "Jadi?"

"Pilihanmu," Camille merasa menang saat mengatakan ini. "Aku akan memberikan penawarnya dengan syarat kau meninggalkan bocah itu dan kembali bersamaku, menjadi kekasihku. Atau kalau kau menolaknya, sebaiknya segera kuburkan dia, biarkan bangkit menjadi vampir atau biarkan dia mati saja."

"Kau?" Magnus menggeram marah, tidak pernah ia dipermainkan seperti ini. "Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Camille. Pilihan yang kau berikan itu mustahil."

Camille menjatuhkan diri di sofa, lalu menyilangkan kakinya. "Kau akan mencintaiku lagi. Kau akan melakukannya, Magnus. Dan waktumu tidak banyak, atau kau memang mau membuat Lightwood itu menjadi vampir, menjadi kekal? Tapi … bagaimana dengan Kunci nanti?"

"Kau membuatku harus memilih." gamang Magnus mengatakannya.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan pilihan, Magnus. Kau bahkan tidak bisa memilih sama sekali, hanya ada satu jalan yang akan kau ambil, kan?" Camille mamainkan helai rambut panjangnya, mengatakan hal tadi tanpa melihat Magnus.

"Baiklah," Mangus mengatakannya dengan tidak yakin. Terjepit dalam keadaan seperti ini menyebalkan. Terlebih ia mencintai Alec—jelas.

"Kau berjanji untuk kembali bersamaku, dan mencampakkan Nephilim itu?" tuntut Camille.

Ekspresi Magnus keras sekaligus rapuh, sepertinya ada luka yang tergambar di sana. "Aku berjanji akan mencampakkannya,"

Sebuah botol tabung bulat panjang terbuat dari kaca berada di tangan Camille, terlihat cairan berwarna keemasan di dalamnya. "Cium aku! Dan ini akan menjadi milikmu," katanya sambil menawarkan tabung tadi.

-o-o0o-o-

Tubuh Alec sangat panas, tapi ia menggigil. Meskipun begitu ia terlihat tidak sadar, tidak mengetahui keberadaan Magnus di dekatnya. Magnus meraihnya dalam pelukan—setelah tadi mengusir Jace, Isabelle, dan Clary. Ia membutuhkan privasi meski singkat saja. Bagi Magnus, Alec masa depannya. Menunggu harapan untuk mengetahui ke arah mana hubungan mereka nantinya adalah menyenangkan.

Tidak seperti sekarang, dalam semalam saja. Harapan yang sebelumnya sempat ia percayai harus dipikir ulang kebenarannya. Magnus tidak ingin mengatakan yang muluk-muluk, cukup dekapan eratnya dan ciuman di kening sudah menunjukkan betapa ia memuja Alec.

"Maafkan aku untuk apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini," ucap Magnus lirih.

Dan Magnus harus percaya pada Camille—percaya pada ramuannya. Setelah dipastikan cairan dalam tabung tadi tertelan seluruhnya. Suhu tubuh Alec kembari normal, luka gigitan di lehernya memudar sampai bersih seperti kulit Alec tak pernah terluka sama sekali. Dalam situasi lain Magnus bisa saja mengomentari, ini luar biasa.

"Alexander?"

Alec mengerjapkan matanya pelan, ia bangun meski kelihatan sangat lemas—darahnya telah diminum Camille, ingat. "Magnus," panggilnya, masih ada nada manja, mungkin kebiasaan. "Sudah aku katakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Alec memegang lehernya. "Apa aku menjadi … vampir …."

"Tidak." kata Magnus sigkat, setelahnya tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Ia berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya, tiga Anak Nephilim yang menunggu dengan cemas di sana tampak ingin masuk. Tapi Magnus menghalangi jalan. "Sebaiknya kau pulang, Nephilim!" katanya pada Alec. "Aku lelah menghadapimu, masalah-masalah yang timbul dengan kau di dalamnya, yang akhirnya menyeretku juga. Kau selalu menyusahkanku. Seandainya selama ini aku terlibat karena dibayar, apa yang aku terima mungkin sudah sangat banyak."

Menyakitkan harus mengatakan itu, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia tidak tega melihat Alec, sungguh Magnus ingin meraih Alec dalam dekapannya, menjaganya agar tak tersakiti—meskipun oleh Magnus sendiri.

"Magnus," getaran dalam suara Alec terlihat jelas. Kekasih yang selama ini kau percayai—yang tidak mudah juga untuk mencapai hubungan seperti sekarang. Mengatakan hal yang sangat kejam padamu.

"Aku—bosan padamu Alec!"

Kata-kata yang meluncur lancar dari bibir Magnus, seolah terlontar tanpa beban. Begitulah yang mungkin didengar oleh para Nephilim itu. Tapi tidak bagi Clary, ia mengamati Magnus, menatap matanya yang nanar—ada yang salah. Ada yang tidak benar, apa yang Magnus katakan tidak sesuai kenyataan.

Dan rapuhnya Alec. Jace ingin menikam Magnus tadi, namun ia lebih memilih menuntun Alec yang hampir roboh. Membawanya pergi dari tempat Warlock itu.

"Alexander," Magnus menggumam pelan. Suaranya parau, sangat kontras dengan Chairman Meow yang mengeong jernih di dekat kakinya. Tubuh Magnus merosot, terduduk di lantai dingin dan bersandar pada pintu yang tertutup. "Aku mengambil jalan yang salah, ya?" ucapnya pada Chairman, sambil membelai bulu lembut kucing kesayangannya.

"Tidak salah, sangat benar malah." Camille sudah berdiri di kamarnya, mungkin dia terbang dan masuk lewat jendela tadi.

Magnus berdiri, menarik napas panjang sambil mengatakan sesuatu entah dalam bahasa apa yang begitu samar. "Puas kau sekarang?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Benar, Camille bukan perempuan yang pernah puas akan pencapaiannya, selalu ingin lebih. Seperti saat ini, ia ingin kehangatan dari Magnus, tubuh dinginnya lama tak tersentuh. Cardigan dan gaun mewahnya telah lebih dulu jatuh ke lantai, sebelum kaos ungu gemerlap yang dipakai Magnus menyusul.

Tubuh sintal yang hanya bercamisole hitam mendorong Magnus ke ranjang, ingin menguasai sang Warlock Agung.

"Aku akan kembali ke London. Kau ikut bersamaku, kan?" ini sama sekali bukan pertanyaan, tapi keharusan bagi Magnus untuk pergi bersama Camille.

Dan masih berapa badai lagi yang akan datang dalam semalam? Saat pintu terjeplak terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, seperti tsunami yang meluluh-lantakkan jiwa Magnus. Alec berdiri di sana dengan kaku. Melihat dengan nyalang posisi Camille yang duduk di atas perut Magnus.

Alec jelas mengabaikan Jace tadi, menyentak tangan Clary yang melarangnya untuk kembali ke apartemen Magnus. Ia ingin penjelasan yang lebih dari Magnus. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang sudah cukup menjelaskan banyak hal.

"Alexander," Magnus mendorong Camille manjauh. "Alexander, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Alec menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jelas seperti yang aku pikirkan," pandangannya mengabur. Kilau mata birunya pecah oleh cairan yang mulai menggenang. Menjadikannya keruh. Ia ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Camille, "Kau bosan padaku, kau bahkan tidak mau membuatku kekal. Karena kau memang tidak ingin bersamaku dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Kau hanya memanfaatkan aku, tubuhku—untuk kesenangan sesaatmu!"

"Itu—"

"Itu benar!" Camille menyela cepat.

Magnus mengerang marah, "Tutup mulutmu, Camille! Dan tinggalkan tempat ini!"

"Cukup. Aku memang tak akan pernah bisa mengimbangimu, Magnus." Alec meraih sesuatu dari balik bajunya, kemudian menyentaknya sampai putus.

Itu adalah kalung perak dengan liontin berinitial 'MA'—kalung yang mereka buat di Italy saat liburan keliling Eropa kemarin dulu. Kalung itu sepasang, yang satu lagi menggantung jelas di leher Magnus. Dan yang di tangan Alec, kini terlempar ke Magnus juga.

"Selamat tinggal," ucapnya serak, Alec tidak menyangka akan mengucapkan kata perpisahan—nyatanya justru terjadi secepat ini. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menutup pintu. Menutup segalanya. Inikah akhirnya?

Api biru meloncat-loncat dari tangan Magnus, lepas ke udara dan meliuk padam—terus seperti itu. Ia menatap Camille dengan pupil tertarik lurus, seperti garis yang membelah mata menjadi dua bagian. "Pergi dari sini, dan aku tegaskan aku tidak akan mengikutimu ke London."

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersakamu, Magnus!" Camille tidak gentar.

"Janjiku, bahwa aku akan mencampakkan Alec. Dan itu sudah terjadi. Aku tidak mengucapkan janji untuk kembali menjadi pacarmu, Camille. Harusnya kau memahami kata-kataku kemarin." jelas Magnus.

Camille berang, taring dari sudut-sudut bibirnya keluar. Namun ia tidak bisa apa-apa saat menyadari ada yang berpendar di sekitar kakinya. Pentagram—ini kamar Magnus. Wilayah kekuasaannya. Dan Camille tidak memiliki kuasa, terbang pergi adalah pilihan yang paling tepat.

-o-o0o-o-

_Forever, Alexander. You and I._

-o-o0o-o-

"Jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku, Clary?"

Saat ini mereka berdua berada di taman tak jauh jauh dari Institut. Magnus baru saja kembali dari Brasil, seminggu ini ia lebih menyibukkan diri dengan klien-kliennya. Ia High Warlock, permintaan jasanya akan terus mengalir jika ia tidak menolak. Magnus menatap ke depan, menggerakkan ayunan yang menjadi tempatnya duduk, ayunan di sebelahnya yang ditempati Clary tetap diam.

"Dia hancur Magnus, terus mengurung diri di kamarnya." kata Clary. "Mrs. Lightwood akan membawanya kembali ke Alicante sore nanti."

Magnus mengerjapkan matanya, membuat kerlip glitter di sana tampak berkilau. Ayunannya telah berhenti di sebelah Clary. Ia menunduk, mencengkeram rambutnya yang kali ini dibiarkan natural, tidak dinaikkan seperti biasa. Jangan mengira hanya Alec yang terluka, Magnus pun merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Kenapa kalian menjadi seperti ini?" Clary menuntut penjelasan dalam pertanyaannya barusan, "Atau sebenarnya ini juga maumu. Caramu untuk meninggalkan Alec?"

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar, Clary sayang." Mangnus menarawang jauh. "Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan saat itu. Aku tidak mau membuat Alex menjadi Anak Malam. Biar bagaimana pun, itu bisa membuat Piagam pecah."

Clary menoleh, apa yang barusan didengarnya tadi ia tidak begitu yakin. "Tidak kusangka kau peduli terhadap Piagam."

"Aku tidak peduli, Clary, dan bukan urusanku juga. Aku hanya peduli segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Alec." jelas Magnus.

"Kalau kau memang peduli, kenapa kau memperlakukan Alec seperti itu? Aku tidak tahu balada apa yang kau mainkan bersama Camille. Tapi di antara semua harapan Alec dia ingin selalu bersamamu, Magnus." Clary memejamkan matanya, merasakan ada yang masuk dalam pikiran seperti garis-garis yang meluncur dalam lingkaran. Lekuk-lekuk yang bergerak, bersatu. Simbol rumit yang tercetak di sisi. Rune baru. "ETERNITY!"

"Clary?" Magnus menatap gadis di sebelahnya.

"Aku bisa membantu, Magnus. Aku menciptakan rune … rune yang mengerikan sebenarnya." Clary memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, merinding akan apa yang baru saja diciptakannya. "Tapi jika itu bisa mengatasi masalah Alec—"

Magnus menggeleng, "Simpan rune itu. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau kau bisa membuat seseorang menjadi abadi. Dan kalau aku mau, dengan tanganku sendiri—" ia mengangkat tangan, menggerak-gerakkannya membuat api-api kecil memercik seperti petir. "—aku bisa membuat Alec kekal, hidup selamanya."

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?" tuntut Clary.

"Jangan naif, sayangku. Apa kau pikir menjadi abadi itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" Magnus berdiri. "Aku masih harus mengerjakan banyak hal. Dan waktuku itu berharga daripada digunakan duduk-duduk seperti ini."

Clary melihat Magnus yang beranjak, "Kau hanya melihat dari sisimu, kau menentukan apa yang baik untuk Alec dari pandanganmu sendiri. Dan apa kau pikir semua benar? Cobalah lihat dari sisi yang Alec inginkan, Magnus."

Magnus berhenti sejenak. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh.

-o-o0o-o-

Catarina Loss membuka portal di Institut. Maryse yang meminta perempuan Warlock itu untuk datang. Biasanya Magnus yang suka rela melakukannya, tapi sekarang jelas tidak mungkin. Alec yang tidak mau bertemu pa—mantan pacarnya. Dan Maryse mengetahui itu, sebagai ibu ia hanya ingin Alec bahagia. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi Alec yang berbeda, pun tidak menentang saat Alec mengatakan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Warlock.

"Berapa lama kau pergi? Aku akan merindukanmu, Alec." Isabelle memeluk kakaknya itu erat. Belum pergi saja Isabelle sudah merasa sepi. Institut nantinya hanya akan ada dirinya, Jace, dan Clary.

Alec membalas pelukan itu, "Tidak akan lama, Izzy. Aku hanya menenangkan diri sebentar."

Maryse merangkul pundak Alec, meyuruh pemuda itu untuk masuk duluan ke portal. Namun hanya tinggal selangkah—nyala terang dari portal yang dibuat Catarina padam. Portal tertutup. Sosok tinggi dengan dandanan meriah dan begitu gemerlapan yang menutup portal tadi masih mengangkat tangannya, nyala biru belum hilang.

"Magnus," Jace sudah ingin maju saja, namun Clary menahannya.

Magnus tidak melihat yang lain, hanya Alec yang ada di matanya. Selalu memenuhi pikirannya sebenarnya. "Alec, tolong kali ini dengarkan aku. Semuanya tentang apa yang aku lakukan kemarin, tentang Camille juga. Lalu tentang kita."

"Aku rasa sudah tidak penting lagi," Alec tidak mau menatap Magnus. Namun ada sedikit gerakan saat Magnus mendekatinya. Ingin mundur—menghindar, tapi tidak bisa.

Dengan sabar Magnus meneruskan perkataannya, "Kau salah kalau kau menganggap aku hanya mempermainkanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memanfaatkanmu." ia meraih tangan Alec, pertanda bagus karena tidak ditolak. "Tidak mudah bagiku untuk memilih, aku tidak bisa melihatmu mati, tidak akan pernah bisa, Alexander."

Entah sejak kapan, tiba-tiba sekeliling mereka menjadi sepi. Maryse, Jace, Clary, dan Catarina pasti masuk ke dalam. Memberi kesempatan untuk Magnus dan Alec.

Membuat Alec mengerti tentang apa yang dilakukannya itu hanya untuk tidak membuat Alec menjadi vampir memang tidak mudah. Alec adalah seorang pencemburu, ia selalu curiga dengan siapa yang berhubungan dengan Magnus. Jelas akan menjadi pukulan menyakitkan saat melihat Magnus di ranjang bersama Camille, setengah telanjang pula.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ingin aku menjadi kekal?" Alec mengangkat wajahnya, ia beranikan diri menatap wajah Magnus. Ia merindukan mata kucing di depannya ini.

"Apa kau segitu inginnya menjadi abadi?" Magnus memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, membuat rambutnya berkelap-kelip.

Alec menggeleng, "Bukan itu yang aku inginkan—"

Magnus tahu apa yang Alec pikirkan. Ia tidak perlu menggunakan sihir untuk mengetahuinya, membaca wajah di depannya tidak sulit. "Alexander, aku pun ingin selalu bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu." tegasnya, "Bahkan sudah sering aku katakan, setiap pasangan itu mempunyai harapan. Termasuk kita."

"Kenapa kita cuma berharap, kenapa tidak membuatnya menjadi nyata? Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Apa kau siap akan konsekuensinya?" kata Magnus dingin. "Kau benar-benar siap?"

Alec terdiam. Ia tidak tahu—ia berpikir jauh memang. Tapi tidak cukup jauh. Dan kemudian ia merasakan tangan Magnus merengkuhnya. Erat.

"Tetaplah menjadi Alexanderku. Apa pun yang terjadi nanti—kalau memang siap, kalau yakin itu adalah pilihanmu—hanya saja jangan gegabah mengambil keputusan." Magnus melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku membutuhkan cintamu, Alexander." Dan mereka berciuman bergitu dalam.

-o-o0o-o-

South Carolina, menikmati pantai di sore hari berdua itu seharusnya menyenangkan. Tapi tidak cukup menyenangkan bagi Magnus, pipinya agak memar. Tamparan Maryse begitu keras kemarin, dan Alec hanya menertawainya. Sungguh ini tidak lucu.

Dan tentang Nephilim yang abadi itu juga bukan lelucon. Mungkin memang akan menjadi pertentangan jika itu terjadi. Seperti adanya Daywalker dalam kelompok vampir yang keseluruhan takut sinar matahari. Tapi Kunci tidak seculas sebelumnya, kursi Dewan diduduki orang-orang bijak dari berbagai kaum.

Magnus berdiri di balkon hotel, melihat semburat merah di sepanjang kaki langit. Suara debur ombak menyapa pendengarannya. Targetnya adalah mengelilingi seluruh dunia bersama Alec. Dan di mana Alec sekarang? Magnus berbalik, mendapati kekasihnya itu sendang sibuk dengan kopernya.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Magnus menghampiri Alec, menarik pemuda itu berdiri dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Alec menggeliat dalam pelukan Magnus, "Aku mencari kamera, masa tidak terbawa, sih." sungutnya. "Aku kan mau mengabadikan momen-momen kita."

Magnus tertawa mendengarnya, ia menarik Alec ke ranjang. Membaringkannya di sana, dan ia sendiri mengambil posisi di atas Alec, bertumpu pada lengannya.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya," Alec berkata—intonasinya begitu serius. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Magnus.

Magnus memicingkan matanya, "Apa kau yakin? Apa kau siap kehilangan, Alexander?" ia menyentuhkan tangannya ke pipi Alec, ibu jarinya membuat gerakan membelai. "Bagaimana kau akan menyikapi perubahan yang tidak akan kau ikuti, kau akan melihat teman-temanmu tumbuh. Menikah. Mempunyai anak. Menjadi tua. Dan bahkan anak-anak mereka akan menjadi seumuranmu, lalu semakin dewasa dan mempunyai anak lagi."

Tidak ada kebimbangan sebenarnya dalam diri Alec, ia membutuhkan Magnus. Seperti udara dalam paru-parunya. Meski tidak sehiperbolis itu, nyatanya ia akan kacau kalau tidak ada Magnus dalam peredaran hidupnya.

"Menjadi abadi itu menyakitkan." Magnus mengumam pelan, ia membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Alec, menciuminya. "Aku tidak ingin kau menderita, diam di tempat tidak mengikuti perputaran waktu."

Alec menarik napas, dan menghembuskannya panjang. "Jika memang semenyakitkan itu. Maka bagilah denganku, Magnus. Bawa aku untuk merasakannya bersamamu, meringankannya jika kita hadapi berdua."

"Alexander?"

"Aku akan tetap berdiri meski sekelilingku berubah, aku akan tetap melihat teman-temanku. Bahkan kalau perlu bermain bersama anak-anak atau cucu mereka jika sudah seumuranku." Alec menatap Magnus dalam, penuh kesungguhan. "Aku akan tegar, aku akan memiliki kekuatan itu. Asalkan … kau selalu di sampingku. Menggenggam tanganku."

Magnus mengangguk, ia pun tidak ingin kehilangan Alec. Alec bukanlah seperti siapa pun yang pernah dikencaninya bebarapa ratus tahun belakangan. Sebelumnya ia bahkan tidak pernah ingin memiliki seseorang sampai sekuat ini.

"Selamanya, Magnus."

Tubuh mereka semakin merapat, Magnus meraih tangan Alec menggengamnya erat. Genggaman yang sangat berarti, yang mungkin sekali pun tidak akan pernah dilepaskan. Keduanya bercinta dengan penuh. Dan di antara deru napas yang memburu, ada lantunan kata-kata asing dari bibir Magnus, terdengar seperti bahasa Yunani kuno. Kemudian dari tangan yang bergenggaman erat itu muncul cahaya biru berpendar—semakin luas. Semakin menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Selamanya, Alexander."

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

Diselesaikan dalam dua hari. Untuk typo yang mungkin masih tertinggal, saya mohon maaf. Mata saya agak jereng memeriksanya.

Lalu untuk penawar dari gigitan vampir, saya terpikir Wolfbane (Harry Potter). Jika untuk Anak Bulan saja ada, kenapa tidak untuk Anak Malam? #plok

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca.


End file.
